Unova Khaos
by KhaosOmega
Summary: A variation of Ghostfangx's 'Invading Unova', with a different ranking system, a couple references to other events in different dimension systems, and a couple XQ agents appearing (the Amethyst Angel most prominent). Rated T for some stuff that occurs.
1. First Steps in Unova

**Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic originated from a ghostfangx fanfic. All references belong to their respective owners. Any possible exceptions belong to me. Please support the official release.**

**Chapter 1: First Steps in Unova**

**Note: "xxxxxx" human language**

** 'xxxxxx' Pokemon language interpretation**

** '**_**xxxxxx**_**' thoughts**

It all started one day in Pallet Town, where sixteen-year-old Ash Davey Ketchum was preparing for a possible adventure. Ash had very messy black hair reaching his shoulders, started his journey in Kanto with his 'ace Pokemon' Pikachu, won a minor league championship (Orange League), became the first person to win the Kanto Battle Frontier, and though he never won a major league he did score the only KOs on a Pokemon used by Suzuran Conference winner Tobias in the powerful trainer's entire Sinnoh challenge.

Anywho, Ash was on his way to Professor Oak's lab, his ever-powerful Pikachu on his shoulder as it usually was, reminiscing on his performance in the Sinnoh League.

"Man, semifinalist sounds better than quarterfinalist. Proves that i got closer to winning it all this time than any of the other three. And that first one was a top 16 due to a technicality." Ash said to himself.

'Still, you did knock out two of Tobias' Pokemon, no one else involved in the Sinnoh League even knocked out one.' Pikachu added. Ash then took off running to the lab. Professor Oak met him at the front door.

"Hey, Ash."

"Hey Professor. I just came here to spend a little time with some of my Pokemon." Ash then noticed a stack of paperwork. "Going on a trip?"

"Actually yes, in two weeks time i'm headed to Unova to do a little collaborative work with Professor Juniper. I was considering asking Delia if you and her would like to come along. Unova has a unique ecosystem allowing for Pokemon not from the other regions, they also have very advanced technology compared to here but sadly Unovians look down on the other regions because of that."

"Does Unova have a Pokemon League?"

"Yep, and it's considered a major league as well. I take it you want Unova to be your next destination."

"Sure do."

"What Pokemon do you want to bring with you, besides Pikachu of course?"

"Well, i want to carry a few open slots for any Unova Pokemon i catch, but i thought i can only carry six."

"Ever read the manual for the Pokedex?"

"There's a manual for this thing?" Ash asked, completely caught off guard. He had no idea a manual existed for the Pokedex. "I know there's a ranking system, and it's usually the F rank trainers who don't read the manual, but seriously, what ranking am i?"

"A++. You were already an A+ after beating S++-ranked Brandon, and your two KOs of Tobias' legendary Pokemon was enough to bump you up to A++. At your current rank you can carry 15 Pokemon. The S ranks can carry 24, 30 at SS, and SSS can carry 36. SS+++ trainer Jet Brazie carries all of his at least one thousand Pokemon with him due to XQ Tech Unit 4216."

"Jet's got at least a THOUSAND?!"

"Yeah, he's at some point owned all 649 Pokemon of the five main regions. He's got at least 12 Squirtles, including five he nicknamed after the Ginyu Force; several Dragonites, including the species' 'ace', nicknamed Xaianova, a SS-rank; three Metagross, one of which is A+++-ranked Metallicon; seven at least of the Cyndaquil line, among them an un-nicknamed one with an all-Fire movepool; and don't even get me started on his roster of Legendary Pokemon. Especially that Alpha Squad of his, anchored by Arcelioss, a SS++ rank."

"Man, i'm gonna need all hands on deck if i end up facing him. How about i go with Charizard, Infernape, Sceptile, Kingler, and Noctowl. Noctowl's mainly for in case i need to search for something; my leadoff captures are usually Flying-type Pokemon, which are good for scouting purposes."

"Speaking of scouting, Jet doesn't use a Pokedex device itself; he has one installed in his scouter - and it's STILL an XF-ZR1 model, the first of the XF Scouter series, despite most of his XQ agents having upgraded to at least RS4."

"XQ, huh. Wait, by his, do you mean -?"

"Yes, Jet happens to be the XQ captain. His eldest sister Hollie is his second in command. Agent count is over 200, including three former enemies, several allies of what XQ considers their 'main world' agents - they're the ones whose agent numbers are strictly numbers-only - and a few Galaxy Angels, of which one has since married him despite still using her maiden name. That's due to there effectively being ten Brazies - if you count Kiara, who counts under the 'main world allies' category; his cousin Dawn, who spells the surname differently and lately almost always gets referred to by her middle name Jade; Ranpha, under the 'Galaxy Angels' category, GX Moon Angels; and Janelle, that twin Jet created himself."

"Whoa, how many siblings does Jet have?"

"Five directly-related ones - Hollie and her identical twin Katey, plus lone brother Storm and younger sisters Wave and Keiko - and four via marriage - his wife's twin sister Adrienne, plus Storm's wife and her two sisters, one of them a twin as well. And that's NOT counting Janelle."

"Dang, that's a lot. Then again, having to keep track of over 200 agents makes handling those select nine a breeze for Jet - unless he's trying to keep up with Hollie's speed, that is - and one of his brother Storm's wife's sisters he probably doesn't even have to worry about."

"Right on the 'doesn't even have to worry about' bit, specifically Daisy Gordon, the older sister of Rochelle - that's her middle name, just so you know - but the twin sister Dominique can be a handful at times, what with her frequent disappearing tricks whenever a strip club is visited by the group before reappearing amongst the strippers. And he's able to keep up with Hollie now, as his speed level lasered up as part of a major magic burst that occurred in another dimension system entirely."

"By the way, what's this Adrienne girl's last name?"

"Azeat."

"Wait, Jet actually married THE Amethyst Angel?! Man, he must have good choice in women, to get someone THAT beautiful."

"Yeah."

_X Scene Break X_

Ash was now looking at all his Pokemon, ready to make his decision on who he was gonna take with him to Unova.

"Okay guys, about every second week i'm gonna do a team rotation so i get to train all of you while i'm in Unova. Any new Pokemon i get and send over here i want you guys to train them, okay?"

'Got it, leave any possible Flying-types to me, Staraptor, and Pidgeot if she's here.' Swellow said, in Pokemon language.

'No problem, we can do that. As long as SOMEBODY doesn't mess up those Draco Meteors again.' Buizel added. The latter bit was a reference to the original trouble Gible had with the powerful Dragon-type move, and Buizel would know as he was part of Ash's Sinnoh team as well.

"Now, besides the obvious Pikachu, i'm gonna bring along Charizard, Infernape, Sceptile, Noctowl, and Kingler."

'Figured i'd be the scout of the team.' Noctowl said before flying over to Ash.

'Hey, Charizard, what're the odds we'll run into an abandoned Fire-type starter?' Infernape asked Charizard. Both, in their unevolved state, had been abandoned by their original trainers and later joined Ash.

'I dunno. Depends on if we end up having that kind of scenario.'

'Good point.'

"All righty then, let's see what your data shows for moves." Ash said, opening his Pokedex. He started with Charizard.

'**Charizard, the Flame Pokemon. It is the final evolution of Charmander. If the flame on the tip of Charizard's tail goes out, it dies. This is a male Charizard, ability is Blaze. Charizard's moves are Dragon Claw, Shadow Claw, Dragon Pulse, Flamethrower, Wing Attack, Steel Wing, SolarBeam, Earthquake, Brick Break, Iron Tail, Outrage, and ThunderPunch.**'

"Wow, ThunderPunch, oughta prevent opponents from using Water-types, while Rock-types are unable to be used with Brick Break, Iron Tail, and Earthquake among the moves. Oughta teach Charizard Sunny Day, though, to work better with SolarBeam. Charizard also has Dragon-types covered. Now to Kingler."

'**Kingler, the Pincer Pokemon. It is the evolved form of Krabby. Kingler is known to be a competitive battler. This Kingler is male, with the ability Sheer Force. Moves are Crabhammer, Hydro Pump, Metal Claw, Mud Shot, Protect, Bubblebeam, ViceGrip, Ice Beam, Brick Break, and X-Scissor.**'

"Sheer Force, huh, no wonder it has such a powerful Crabhammer. Now, what about Sceptile?"

'**Sceptile, the Forest Pokemon. It is the final evolution of Treecko. By practicing something called 'Forest Combat', Sceptile can become exceptionally powerful. This Sceptile is male, ability is Overgrow. Moves are Night Slash, Dragon Pulse, Leaf Blade, Leech Seed, SolarBeam, Earthquake, Brick Break, Aerial Ace, Drain Punch, ThunderPunch, and Outrage.**'

"Whoa, pretty diverse movepool. Then again, it was Sceptile who defeated Tobias's Darkrai. Now, let's see what Infernape's moves are."

'**Infernape, the Flame Pokemon. Infernape is the final evolution of Chimchar. Infernape uses its hands and feet for special combat moves, and its fighting spirit is identified by the size of its head flame. This is a male Infernape, ability is Blaze. Moves are Flame Wheel, Flamethrower, Flare Blitz, Mach Punch, and Dig.**'

'_Seems like Infernape could use a few additional moves, mainly Fighting-type. Staraptor knows one such move in Close Combat._' Ash thought, before turning the Pokedex to Noctowl.

'**Noctowl, the Owl Pokemon. Noctowl is the evolved form of Hoothoot. Noctowl are excellent scavengers, and skilled aerial attackers. This Shiny, smaller-than-normal Noctowl is also more intelligent than normal Noctowl. This Noctowl's gender is female, with Keen Eye as its ability. Moves are Extrasensory, Hypnosis, Confusion, Foresight, Sky Attack, Zen Headbutt, Air Slash, Shadow Ball, and Heat Wave.**'

"When did Noctowl learn Heat Wave and Shadow Ball? Then again, Keen Eye is a useful ability. Only one Pokemon left to check." That was when Ash turned the Pokedex so that it was facing his 'ace Pokemon', Pikachu.

'**Pikachu, the Mouse Pokemon. When Lightning strikes a Pikachu's tail Electric-type moves become stronger. A Pikachu's tail also acts as a grounding rod to safely remove excess energy. This Pikachu is male, with the ability Static. Moves are Thundershock, Thunder, Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Volt Tackle, Dig, Brick Break, Double Team, Facade, Attract, Thunder Wave, Rock Smash, and Magnet Rise.**'

"Magnet Rise, eh. Good way to neutralize your weakness to Ground-type moves. But when did you learn Attract?"

'What can i say, ladies love the chu.'

"Says here you can learn a few other moves. Main one we should work on is Signal Beam. It also says you can learn Fly and Surf with help from some stuff."

'Seriously, how in sam heck can a Pikachu fly?'

"Beats me."

_X Scene Break X_

Two weeks later Ash was ready to go to Unova. Infernape had mastered Close Combat, as well as Earthquake, while Sceptile had learned X-Scissor. Pikachu had learned both Signal Beam, which was intended, and ThunderPunch, which was unexpected. Meanwhile Professor Oak was in his car out in front of his lab while Ash and Delia, at their house, were going over Ash's preparations for Unova. Ash had a hammer space backpack with him, carrying food stuff, healing supplies, a tent and sleeping bag for camping out if needed, a few extra outfits, and a few other whatnot items.

"Are you sure you have a change of underwear for every day of the week?" Delia asked.

"With three extra pairs just in case." Ash replied, knowing his mom was gonna send that question at him. Then the two of them climbed into the car once Professor Oak parked it in front of the Ketchum residence, and were off for the airport to head to Unova. After Professor Oak managed to get them past airport security they boarded the plane and then took off. A couple hours later they landed in Nuvema Town, where they encountered Professor Juniper. There was a dirty-blonde-haired trainer there as well.

"Hello, who's this?" Ash asked once he saw the new trainer.

"Name's Trip. Apparantly you must be from the boonies." Trip said. Ash mentally noted that Trip must be one of the people Professor Oak mentioned about Unovians looking down at people from other regions due to technological advancement. Then, after some talking later, Professor Juniper got a call that caused quite a surprise.

"REALLY?! Someone has an X RANKED POKEMON?! I thought SSS was the limit; how did this Pokemon reach rank X?" Aurea asked. All she got was a simple "no clue", before she hung up. That was when Trip challenged Ash to a battle; Ash accepted, not one to turn down a Pokemon battle.

"Snivy, let's go!" Trip yelled out, throwing his Poke Ball, and out popped the Grass Snake Pokemon, Unova's Grass-type starter.

"Go, Kingler." Ash said before his Water-type popped out of its Poke Ball.

"Snivy, Leaf Blade!" Trip yelled out as the first command of the battle. Kingler evaded it and shielded itself with Protect from the following Leaf Storm, before knocking out Snivy in one shot with a super effective Ice Beam. At this the two trainers, after recalling their Pokemon, started adventuring Unova.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**And there's chapter one. What will happen next? Which Pokemon will Ash catch? Who is the mystery trainer with the X ranked Pokemon? Only time will tell. Until next time, this is KhaosOmega.**


	2. Amethyst X

**Disclaimer: The following KhaosOmega fanfic is based on a Ghostfangx fanfic. All major references belong to their respective owners. Any possible exceptions are mine. Please support the official release.**

**Chapter 2: Amethyst X**

Ash had started on his way out of Nuvema Town when he encountered Iris, a purple-haired girl from Ryu City. He had decided to take the ten-year-old girl under his wing, like Brock had with him while traveling through Kanto. Along the way to Accumula Town, though, they had to stop for a break - Iris was only ten, meaning she was just starting out and had almost no experience traveling long distances on foot like Ash did. At that point Ash decided to teach Iris about catching a Pokemon, with her Axew training in an attempt to learn Dig. That was when a Lillipup came into the area. Since Axew was training and Iris's other Pokemon, an Excadrill, wouldn't listen to her commands Ash had let Iris use Pikachu. Two Quick Attacks - the latter one used instead of the Volt Tackle Iris had called out for - later and the Lillipup was out of it. Iris then threw an empty Poke Ball and caught the Normal type. Using the Pokedex it was discovered that Lillipup only knew three moves, all close range - then again, Normal types normally knew few long range attacks. One move Lillipup did know was Ice Fang, a move the species normally learned only through breeding. Not long after that was when two Pidoves appeared on the scene. Pikachu easily knocked the female one out with a surprise chain attack, which was caught by Ash. Iris took several attempts to successfully chain attacks to knock her own Pidove out, but eventually succeeded and caught the Normal/Flying dual-type. After that they encountered a Shiny Sawk, who battled with Ash's Infernape in a closely contested match that saw yet another Blaze activation which ended with Ash catching the Sawk. But that was when Iris noticed something.

"Hey, Ash, don't you have eight Pokemon now? I thought trainers could only carry six at one time."

"Actually, thanks to my A++ rank i'm able to carry 15 Pokemon with me at any one time."

"A++?! Man, you must have a lot of experience. How'd you get so high?"

"Won against a few S-area ranked trainers along my journey, plus scored the only knockouts of one of Suzuran Conference winner Tobias's Pokemon all tournament, managing to get two of them. Heck, i was the only one to face a Pokemon other than that Darkrai he was effectively dominating the Sinnoh League with. As for the ranking system, Trainers start out at rank E - i had no idea there was a manual for the Pokedex until two weeks ago, and it's usually the F-ranked trainers, who are only allowed three Pokemon at a time, that don't read the manual - and as they progress up the ranks they get the ability to carry additional Pokemon at any time once they reach a certain rank. Gym leaders usually end up in the C+ to A- area - a couple of the ones i beat were in the S area - the Elite Four usually rank somewhere around the SS area, and the SSS rank is for the Champions. But while i was at Professor Juniper's lab she picked up a call saying that someone had found an X rank Pokemon. So far the rank of that Pokemon is the only thing known about it."

"X rank? There's a rank above SSS?"

"I'm not sure for certain. I only heard about that possible X rank while at the lab. We'll have to try and locate every trainer we can to see if we can find the X ranked Pokemon. But the best way to do that is to reach Accumula Town." That was when a mysterious device appeared on the scene, which promptly captured Pikachu. Whatever the thingy was it was marked with a red R Ash easily recognized.

"Not you three again!" he yelled at the occupants. One was a Meowth, while the other two were humans, a boy and a girl, who looked to be in their twenties at least. But then a mysterious energy disk came flying toward the mecha piloted by Team Rocket and released Pikachu. The disk was then caught by a girl appearing on the scene. She didn't look much older than Ash, maybe 18 at most, and Ash was lucky Brock wasn't with him - his friend from Pewter City had a habit of 'love at first sight' whenever he located a pretty girl, and this one was so beautiful he didn't think the combined efforts of Misty, Max, and Croagunk could even faze him if he saw her. This girl had predominantly wine red hair so long a few inches of it trailed on the ground - even with the very high heels she had on. The energy disk had faded into nothingness, while a new energy ball, a mix between a light blue and the same wine red as her hair, formed in the palm of the same hand she caught her energy disk with. That was when the surprising thing happened, as the girl lifted her left arm and Psychically sent the mecha flying before unleashing the sphere of energy in her hand - which turned into a beam.

"Chrono Kamehameha!" she yelled out, launching the energy beam at the mecha Team Rocket was piloting. Once the beam hit there was a massive explosion that sent the villainous trio flying - _again_. Once they were long gone - with a much larger star signifying their disappearance than normal due to the energy beam, hence the same light blue and wine red mix that burst out from the star - she turned to Ash and Iris.

"Those three just don't know when to quit, do they?" she said. "How long have they been following you?"

"Few years." Ash said. "I have no idea why they just can't catch their own Pikachu; i stopped trying to figure out why they were focused on mine during the third year. Then again, their plans usually always focus on my Pikachu, though they try to get as many other Pokemon as they can before the plans backfire - usually due to me or one of my friends. Those three are the most frequent Team Rocket members i tend to encounter. Clearly second is a duo the boy and girl of the three, James and Jessie respectively, have a rivalry with. I just wish those three would stop following me around all the time."

"What the heck was that energy beam you shot at them?!" Iris asked, completely changing the subject.

"Oh, that, that was one of a number of Chrono moves i devised. Certain people are able to get the techniques to have a double-color appearance to them. All but one, who got his due to a transfer to him by J.C., are members of an XQ group hailing from the same dimension, having been affiliated to one of two iterations of a similar group from which the XQ group in question got their name."

"Whoa. I've seen some Dragon Ball Z stuff, and i know a few characters have been able to create moves, but i didn't know they could create a unique series of them altogether. But who is this J.C.?" Iris asked.

"J.C.'s a guy i met back in my home dimension when he was transferred to my team. His full name is Jet Cody Brazie, but i refer to him as J.C. to avoid confusing him for the XQ captain, Jet Keith Brazie. It was Ace, as the XQ captain has been known to be referred to as due to him being a Crystal Sky Raider, that got the Chrono Special transferred to him by J.C.. Not only that, but J.C. was the one who came up with the codename i'm most well-known by."

"By the way, what's this group you mentioned?" Ash asked. The redhead just simply moved the left-side flap of her worn-open jacket revealing an eagle-like insignia with two Is inside it, beneath which was the designation RA-005. Ash recognized the RA immediately. "You're a Rune Angel?" All he got in response was a nod from the redhead.

"Rune Angel? Then that means the XQ group whose name is based on the two Angel Troupes must be the Angel Squadron." Iris said.

"Bingo. Nine members; three Rune and of OZ system origin, the other six are the GX system's Moon Angels. Only me and another Rune Angel, Natsume Izayoi, actually were involved in defeating a major inter-dimensional crime team; i was part of the team that took down Team Vexus, a GX team that branched off the Terralon Rogues, while Natsume single-handedly defeated the GD trio claiming to be said team's successors, who went by the Neo Vexus name. Personally for me, if you count my achievements in EVERY dimension i've been in, the exact number is too high to count though it's well over a hundred."

"What all have you done?"

"Oh, let's see here, foiled at least fifty Vexus-related plots, took down two Cipher iterations, saved a couple worlds, won a racing tournament or two, ousted a known street racer with lots of help, ascended a couple times, decimated an intergalactic tyrant's army before killing said tyrant, took out a variant of said tyrant along with his dad - yeah, so many not even i can keep track of them all. But, all that put aside, how about a battle? 5 on 5."

"You're on." Ash, his habit of never refusing a Pokemon battle kicking in again, said. Ash then went to one side of the clearing while the unknown redhead went to the other. Both readied a Poke Ball in their right hands.

"Exodia, stand by for battle!" the girl yelled, and out of her Poke Ball popped an Infernape. The Poke Ball Ash had thrown contained his slightly smaller, Shiny Noctowl.

"A Shiny, huh? Exodia, Stone Edge!" With that command, two circular formations of pointy rocks appeared surrounding Infernape, who sent the rocks at Noctowl. With its speed, Noctowl evaded the incoming stones, but then the stones redirected towards the Normal/Flying dual.

"Throw that Infernape at the stones with Extrasensory!" Ash yelled out. A beam of Psychic energy was then launched at Infernape, before sending the Fire/Fighting dual towards the stones. Somehow, though, Infernape missed them all. A second Stone Edge from Exodia struck Noctowl unawares of it being launched, and Ash then recalled Noctowl to its Poke Ball before the first Stone Edge could hit. Out of the next Poke Ball was a Kingler.

"Hmm, Water-type now, eh? SolarBeam!" After a little while in order to charge the SolarBeam, Infernape launched it at Kingler - only to hit a Protect sphere that it was unable to get through. Then, without warning, a Hydro Pump came zooming into the picture through the smoke from SolarBeam's explosion and struck Infernape head-on.

'_Man, never saw that one coming._' the redhead thought to herself. She then lifted Infernape's Poke Ball. "Exodia, return." A beam of red light left the Poke Ball's button and hit Infernape, converting it into energy and pulling it back into the Ball. She then pulled out another Ball. "Sceptalim, stand by for battle!" This Poke Ball contained a Sceptile. "Leaf Blade!" Kingler made to eavde the move when Sceptile suddenly stopped - and struck when Kingler was immobilized by what had been launched first: Attract.

"Didn't see Attract coming now, did you?" the redhead told Ash. Before Ash could recall Kingler another Leaf Blade found its mark, knocking the Water-type out. Charizard was Ash's choice this time. "Sceptalim, return." The Sceptile was returned to its Poke Ball. "Xintarvia, stand by for battle!" The next Poke Ball contained a Swampert. A Water Pulse missed by about a yard, Hydro Pump fell short as Charizard was too high up, and a Water Pulse fired from midair after a Hydro Pump sent Swampert airborne came about half a foot short of contact. Charizard took the chance to attempt its signature Seismic Toss maneuver - and was met by a point blank Hydro Cannon to the face. Ash took the chance to recall Charizard and jumped on Swampert's immobility after Hydro Cannon's use to land a powerful Leaf Blade from his own Sceptile to score the KO.

"You did good, Xintarvia." the redhead said to the Swampert's Poke Ball, before grabbing another Ball. "Volcazero, stand by for battle!" This Poke Ball contained a Volcarona. "Bug Buzz!" A strange noise was then heard emitting from Volcarona, dealing some good damage to Sceptile. Ash then recalled Sceptile, in favor of Charizard again. Wing Attack missed, the first seventeen tries to hit, before landing a grazing blow. Volcarona then fired a Signal Beam, but it went wide and Charizard landed another Wing Attack from behind. Both sides decided to recall their Pokemon, Ash choosing Noctowl again and met by a Dragonite.

"Dragonexon, Ice Thunder!"

"Ice Thunder?"

"What the heck is Ice Thunder?" Ice Thunder turned out to be a combination move, making quick work of Noctowl. Ash's choice this time was Pikachu. Earthquake missed because Pikachu used Magnet Rise, Flamethrower went wide left when Pikachu used Quick Attack to evade, and soon the Electric-type was on Dragonite's head. Multiple Thunderbolts and an Iron Tail later and Pikachu was thrown off Dragonite - who promptly fainted.

"Dragonexon, return." the redhead called out, holding the Dragonite's Poke Ball as it pulled the fainted Dragon/Flying dual back into it. Sceptalim came back out - and just barely evaded a Signal Beam. Exodia was promptly brought back into the battle in Sceptalim's place, and immediately shot a Flamethrower that Pikachu evaded with a Quick Attack - before getting a Stone Edge from behind. Pikachu survived the hit, and was recalled in favor of Charizard. Both Pokemon threw Stone Edge attacks that canceled each other out - and then a surprise Wing Attack knocked Exodia out.

'_Man, he's good._' the redhead thought to herself. '_Now i'm down to just Sceptalim, who's weak to both of Charizard's types, and Volcazero, who has a double weakness to that Stone Edge. But Sceptalim's female, so Attract oughta stop that Charizard cold._' Sure enough, Attract successfully immobilized Charizard, and one Rock Slide later Charizard was out of commission. Ash sent out his own Sceptile at this point - and it was met by an X-Scissor that knocked it out, leaving Ash with just Pikachu. Anticipating Signal Beam this time the redhead recalled Sceptalim in favor of Volcazero, who managed to pull off a Flamethrower before Thunderbolt hit; Flamethrower found its mark as well, ending the battle as 5-4 in favor of the redhead.

About an hour later Ash, Iris, and the unknown redhead made it to Accumula Town's Battle Club, just in time to assist in locating a Tepig that was causing problems for the place. At this moment Ash sent out his Charizard and Infernape to talk to the small Fire-type.

'You too, huh?' Infernape asked Tepig.

'Huh? You experienced your trainer abandoning you as well?'

'Yeah. Some idiot named Paul. Charizard here also got abandoned by his original trainer before joining Ash.'

'Small world, huh.'

'Yeah. Damian was a simple idiot, while Paul was a power-hungry idiot. I sure showed Paul whatfor in the Suzuran Conference quarterfinals, wiping out three of his Pokemon - though Electivire almost had me had it not been for Blaze activating.'

'Hopefully this Ash you mentioned will be better than my old trainer. I mean, seriously, did he know i was facing a Pokemon, type advantage or not, that was a lot stronger than i was?'

'Well, Ash doesn't let type disadvantages slow him down; heck, he tends to improvise strategies a lot, and most of the time they work.'

'Okay, i'm in.' With that, Tepig joined Ash, giving him nine Pokemon total out of fifteen his A++ rank allowed him to carry. After healing Tepig the trio returned to the battle club, where a blue-haired trainer was bragging about something involving the Unova League. The trainer in question, Johnny Andrews, was an A- rank trainer, when he saw Ash. Johnny turned out to be another of the Unovians who looked down on people from other regions due to technology once he saw Pikachu, then after getting Johnny's data about him via a machine in the Battle Club, Ash entered his own Pokedex into the machine.

The data read:

'**Full Name: Ash Ketchum**

**Hometown: Pallet Town, Kanto**

**Age: 16**

**Managing Professors: Professor Samuel Oak, Pallet Town, Kanto, and Professor Aurea Juniper, Nuvema Town, Unova**

**Achievements: Top 16 in first competition (Indigo, beat Fire-type master Blaine en route), Champion of a minor league (Orange Islands), Top 8 in second competition (Silver, beat Dragon-type master Clair, A+++-ranked Steel-type master Jasmine, and Ice-type master Pryce en route), Top 8 in third competition (Ever Grande, beat Normal-type master Norman and S-ranked Water-type master Juan en route), First ever person to complete the Kanto Battle Frontier after beating S++-ranked Brandon, Top 4 in fourth competition (Suzuran, beat S+-ranked Electric-type master Volkner en route [special note trainer was the only person in the competition to beat one of conference winner Tobias's Pokemon, beating not only his Darkrai but also his Latios])**

**Noticeable Pokemon: Charizard (S++ rank), Pikachu (S+ rank), Infernape (S rank), Sceptile (S- rank), Snorlax (S- rank), Kingler (A+++ rank)**

**Trainer Rank: A++**'

Ash heard a couple jaws hit the floor. Johnny was beside himself. He couldn't believe a trainer from Kanto was an A++ rank; he was ranked ahead of most of the Gym Leaders. What was most surprising, though, was the fact he beat Jasmine while in Johto on his first try; Johnny made eleven attempts to do so and on the eleventh try he won on a technicality. At that moment, though, the unknown redhead was giggling.

"What's so funny?" Johnny asked her.

"If you think his stats are surprising, wait until you see my own." she said, before entering her own Pokedex into the machine.

With the exception of Ash and Iris, there wasn't a single jaw that didn't hit the floor - and five of the girls there had fainted upon seeing the data.

Here's what it read:

'**Full Name: Anise Azeat**

**XQ Agent Number: 07GA**

**Hometown: Unknown location in the OZ System; currently resides in Soluna City, Zelixena, GX System**

**Age: Unknown, but over 18 considerably (age 18 appearance due to Age Freeze acquired after CLK Rockport)**

**Achievements (All Dimensions): too high to count, but well over 100**

**Achievements (Pokemon World): Winner of ZKS System Vertress Conference (challenged due to losing a bet late entry Jet Brazie won, beat S- ranked Water-type master Marlon en route), defeated two Cipher iterations (GD, from which Neo Vexus members came from, and DN (while on recruitment mission)), Co-champion of KSL System Ever Grande Conference (with Jet Brazie [special note draw was due to recoil damage from Flare Blitz that knocked out Zelixevon]), defeated TZR System Teams Aqua and Magma (with assistance from duplicates Brandie and Alexys, created specifically for that purpose)**

**Notable Pokemon: Exodia [Infernape] (SS++ rank), Sceptalim [Sceptile] (SSS rank), Xintarvia ['Hoenn Typhoon' Swampert] (SS+++ rank), Volcazero [Volcarona] (S+ rank), Dragonexon [Dragonite] (SS- rank), Zelixevon [Shiny Arceus] (X rank)**

**Trainer Rank: SSS**'

Ash was already on his Xtransciever trying to get in contact with Professor Juniper. She picked up on the second ring.

"I've located the X rank Pokemon. It's a Shiny Arceus, under the command of a girl from another dimension in the OZ System named Anise Azeat."

"Seriously, how in sam heck did she gain a Shiny Arceus?"

"Random encounter alongside Jet." Anise, the redhead, revealed, having been listening in with her Psychic powers. "As for Z's being an X rank Pokemon, that's due to being WAY beyond its natural limit. Last time i checked Z's level it was around 297."

"But a Pokemon's natural limit in terms of level is 100!"

"That explains the 'way beyond' part."

"You were listening in?" Iris asked.

"Hey, sometimes i can't help it, being Psychic and all."

"The data said you had won a Unova League because of losing a bet. How did that happen?"

"Started out as being between me and then-new girl Rosa, concerning this one race that was about to air on TV. Kiara and 305 got involved an hour before the start of the race, but none of us knew until the race's final lap that Jet was a last-second entry with what turned out to be the winning pick - we thought Jet was there just for the heck of it, 'cause he is quite the racing fan. He's so into racing that i teamed with him in a fifty race Mario Kart Double Dash tournament where we won the title with six races to spare - and he was at his base height of 5 foot 11 in that tournament, after me and him barely lost a tiebreaker race in the tournament that preceded it when he was using that cross-gender option he picked up upon acquiring Ice Star on Tallon IV to appear 6-7, thanks to an assist from me with that XJR 824 model whose design name i based on his alternate Mobian form."

"Hey, weren't there a couple instances of some amazing trick happening, with the 29 kart being victimized by it?"

"Sure was. Race 5 they got too close to me and Jet, and i used my ice powers to freeze 'em solid - the ice would've only lasted until lap 13 of 15 had Zoey not landed an iceball hit at the end of lap 3 - and they got a DNF for being frozen too long; race 6 me and Jet were right next to the 29 and i used my then-Epsilon Saiyan power to pick the 29 up without a golden gauntlet on my wrist - this was on the final lap, making the Carl Edwards '09 re-enactment all the more like what happened to Carl; that race was at Talladega Superspeedway - and that enabled my team to retake the points lead, having fallen to third after race 5's second-to-last place finish; race 8 i might've launched some sort of powerful Fire attack that caused a mid-fall bad case of explosions on that kart; and basically the 29 couldn't finish a race in general, even with the fact they always placed dead last. The round 6 incident for the 29 wasn't their only wreck re-enactment concerning the track being raced at; they re-enacted the Allan McNish wreck in the 2011 24 Hours of Le Mans when that tournament went there for round 30, after bouncing off the 79, and round 17 at Daytona saw the 29 barrel-roll Rusty Wallace-style on the backstretch as part of a seven-racer collision."

"Well, time's wasting. We gotta get to Striaton City for our first Gym battles." Ash, now off the Xtransciever, said. This confused Iris.

"Hang on. What do you mean bu 'our'?"

"You're challenging the Gym as well." With that, the three of them took off for Striaton City. Anise gave the other two quite a shock when she jumped into the air and never came back down.

"HOLY! You can fly?!" Iris asked, shock evident on her face.

"Yeah. That happens to be one of my many other abilities. Only a few of my teammates can keep up with me when i'm at my true speed, which is at a level, last time i checked it, over 90000."

"OVER 90000?! How in sam heck did your speed level get so high?"

"Trained under Jet's older sister Hollie, who happens to be one of those able to keep up with me. Most of the time, though, it's darn near impossible to tell her and her identical twin sister Katey apart." Anise said, before thinking, '_Then again, a lot of people have been confusing my identical twin Adrienne for me._'

"By the way, nice outfit." Iris said, having finally managed to get that compliment out of the back of her mind.

"Thanks." Anise said, blushing. Her outfit consisted of her teal jacket, which had the XQ insignia over her agent number near the right shoulder and the Rune Angel insignia over her designation number near the left, worn open over a wine red tube top that exposed so much of her midriff that the average person would think it was a strapless sports bra (allowing her to show off her extremely sexy hourglass figure), along with an almost too-short, extremely cute golden miniskirt with amethyst accents, plus a pair of white thigh high socks and her very high heels, a pair of amethyst purple 8 and a half inch heel, 3 and a quarter inch platform sandals designed by XJR. Those heels, however, weren't enough for Anise to keep her extremely long, stunningly beautiful wine red hair, containing a number of highlights (60% amethyst, 40% pink) along with a hair ribbon on each side, a flower-embroidered hairband, and a pair of bulbous hair clips, from touching the ground; her hair, at the height she was levitating at, was JUST touching the ground - and she was hovering about five feet off the ground, her hair being so long. She was also wearing five pairs of hanging earrings; a flame-shaped pair with an amethyst gemstone in each one that her main blonde teammate designed herself, a pair shaped and colored like the rainbow (which was one of the accessories that made telling Hollie and Katey apart possible, worn by Hollie), followed by a pair that was basically a hanging version of those worn by the OZ counterpart of her blonde teammate's older sister, which Anise got on her seventeenth birthday, which was followed by a pair that depicted a winged dagger in a Chaos Emerald-like formation (the insignia of XQ's Task Force Zenon), with a pair shaped like a Squirtle, studded with numerous gemstones (most prominent diamonds and amethysts), in the back. There was also a pearl pink tone to her lips, along with some violet silver eyeshadow surrounding her sparkly azure eyes.

"I might see you guys later." With those words, Anise practically vanished into thin air. Undeterred, Ash and Iris continued to Striaton City.

* * *

**HOLY TOLEDO! This is my longest chapter EVER, at well over 4k words. I know i've come close to 3k a few times, but this is the first time i've cleared 3k, let alone 4k. All that additional achievement-related stuff i put in the Amethyst Angel's data must've been what pushed me over 4k.**

**The X rank Pokemon has been located, and it caused quite a surprise: it was a Shiny Arceus, well beyond its natural limit, under the ownership of XQ's Amethyst Angel. Next chapter Ash and Iris will challenge the Striaton City Gym, after which they pick up an additional travel companion. Until next time, this is KhaosOmega. Smell ya later.**


End file.
